Kinja
by spicydatboi22
Summary: What if Bruce Banner ends up in Pride Lands? And what if there is a threat residing at the same time? Kovu doesn't like newcomers. Kiara does. R&R? If so, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

The physician, unknowingly embodied in a lion, came flying down to the luscious Earth as the portal slowly began to shut. As his spine hit the ground, it was sealed closed and the starry sky twinkled as if nothing occurred. The breeze blew on the body of a tan male lion.

Bruce groaned.

Pulling himself off of his back, he stood on his hinds, only to realize that after a second or two, he couldn't remain in the stance he was forever used to. His brown irises became smaller, lengthening the bright yellow background. He barely stopped his fall, his face landing into his dark, brown, fluffy mane.

His paws, talons extended, landed upon his fuzzy forehead, face palming. The lion pushed himself onto his hinds once more. Less than a second later, the front legs landed on the ground, as he was unable to keep a decent balance. Walking uneasily and klutz-like on his forearms, the doctor looked down. A dark brown chest full of fur was sprawled about his body and atop his head.

"Ugh... where _am_ I?" He murmured, looking around him. Suddenly, the sun rose upon the horizon, spreading its light amongst the plains. It reached its official position in the sky at the moment; above two slabs of enormous stones, one lifted upright and the other laying perfectly under it, arching at what looked to be a 90-degree angle. Dr. Banner squinted his eyes shut and opened them back open again, like he had seen a delusion.

 _Pride Rock_?!

He clumsily walked into the light that the sun had emitted to get a better glimpse on the scene. His eyes widened. He was indeed staring at Pride Rock of Disney's The Lion King. How? It was only a movie...

And then it hit the guy. Tony's invention. The portal creator. It had malfunctioned, and now the doctor could only assume that he fell in it. And now, he was here. In a cinematic universe. Stark really had meant any universe.

The doctor wandered onto the rock, keeping himself hidden. If he got found out, only God knew what would happen. He stopped when about a dozen lionesses lunged out of the den and laid on the large rock, the one leading to the horizontal stone, behind him. Assuming he was trapped or stuck, he mentally sighed and looked up to the top of Pride Rock. Four lions, two male and two female, were out near the tip of the horizontal stone.

One male, probably older, was a medium yellow who had a mahogany mane and reddish-copper eyes. He was speaking to the other male lion, which was a dark brown, green eyes, and a black mane. He wielded a scar on his eye. The females were hard to tell the difference. One had brown eyes, and one had tan both looked practically identical, only that one looked older. Bruce assumed it was from age; she was only a bit darker than the younger, slender lion hugging her.

Bruce's eyes rolled onto the darker male. He noticed the scar on his eye. The scar on his eye. And then he remembered Mufasa. Scar? But Scar had been killed... This made no sense. Simba had killed Scar himself. This stung Bruce with a burning passion of curiosity. It needed desperately to be quenched.

So, trying to be invisible, he hopped out of the tiny cave he was in. Only to hear a roar seconds later. The lionesses he saw minutes ago were now pouncing on him and attacking. _Attacking_. Then that reminded the doctor of his own problem.

The Other Guy.

Well, deciding not to dwell on his hidden monster, he curled into a ball as claws dug into his flesh. He felt defenseless, but if he attacked... he knew what would happen. So, he remained in the position he was in, not moving. The four lions headed downhill to see what was going on.

The brighter, eldest male roared a roar so loud that the others stopped. "Back away." He said, hostility scribbled around in his voice. His eyes met with the doctor's, staring into them for a long time. At last, he deemed him unfamiliar. "Come here." The lion said. Bruce followed, too scared to look back.

At last, they reached the cave of Pride Rock. "Who are you, why are you here and wha-" he interrogated, holding a fighting stance. The eldest female came over to him. "Simba, give him a second to process what you're telling him." The eldest female said, sauntering forward. "Now, let's begin with the first question," the younger male said. "Who ARE you?" Bruce looked around, too scared to look any of them into their eyes.

"WELL? I _ASKED_ A QUESTION!" The darker one snarled. "KOVU!" The younger female said. "Wait. Give him a moment!" She said. "...My name is Bruce." He said, finally. He dwelled on the name. Kovu? He didn't remember a Kovu. Had there been a sequel?

"What were your intentions?" The younger female said. "Wait, Kiara, let Daddy ask a question." Kiara? There had to have been a sequel that he was completely oblivious to. "Now, Bruce, why are you here?" Simba said. "Uhm, well, I... uh... I don't know where I am at all." He said, his eyes somewhat looking at the king.

Simba giggled, just a tiny bit. "You're in Pride Lands, where else would you be?" Bruce smiled a little bit. It faded immediately when his eyes hit Kovu's, however. He was very intimidating. "How did you get here?" The male said, slightly less... well, terrifying. "I'm not completely sure. I do know that I'm not from here, though."

"Okay. We'll give you a short tour of the Pride Lands. You can stay with us for now." Simba said, the violence in his voice suddenly vanishing. Bruce walked by Simba's side, Kovu keeping a close watch behind him. He was still suspicious. Nala was on Simba's other side, and Kiara next to Kovu.

"For now, we stay here. It's rather early." Kovu says, laying down. The others agree. Bruce sits. He doesn't sleep often. So, the doctor patiently waits for the tour he was about to receive.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun cast a blistering heat upon the savanna. It had to have been noon, and Bruce could tell by the shadows on the ground. He was lying down for at least five hours. Swallowing his spit, he looked up. The other lionesses had retreated to the den. So, Bruce decided to end the dehydration that seemed to be plaguing him and search for water.

One thing stopped him: Where was the water?

He stood up and looked around after taking a stretch. He noticed that the one named Kovu was missing. Trying not to be concerned about him, he nudged Kiara. Something about her made her seem so... trusting. He nudged her again; she hadn't move the first time. "Oh... well, okay then." He mumbled. He walked over to Simba. "Um... sir..." he said.

The king looked up. "Yeah...?" Simba glanced downward, still keeping his head at the physician, as the sun pounded on his eyes. "Um, well, I don't mean to bother, but could we possibly go on that tour, now? I'm thirsty..." he asked. "Yeah, in fact, we'll go now. Where's Kovu?" Simba thinks aloud. "Uh... I'm not sure. He was gone when I woke up."

Simba stood up and stretched, ready to begin the tour. Nala elected to rest a bit more in the den. Kiara stood. "Daddy, can I come?" She pleaded. Simba smiled at his daughter. "Yes, of course." Kovu, just in time, comes from around the corner of the rock.

Everyone turns to him. "Where did you go? We're just about to begin the tour." Kiara says, walking over to her disgruntled prince. "Trying to convince a _certain duo_ to get off of my back while attempting to hunt." He grumbled, wiping the blood off of his muzzle. "Well, let's get started." Simba says, making his way to the grassy plains.

Bruce walked by Kiara, civilly socializing with her and Kovu. Every now and then, he'd be given a dirty look by him. He mentally analyzed the glare, but didn't make much of a big deal about it. At last, they stopped at the waterhole.

"This, Bruce, is a waterhole. The closest one to the den, it is normally used by the lionesses and us." Simba explained. It didn't seem too far, and the water looked pure, never touched by a living human. Bruce bent down and lapped a bit. It tasted fresher that the purest bottled water you could find. A little warm, but extremely thirst-quenching.

So, the four of them sat, drinking and talking for a while. Suddenly, a blue hornbill flew to Simba's side. "Sire, we have a code red threat!" Simba's eyes widened. " _What is it?_ " He said. Zazu, which is whom Bruce assumed it was, looked Simba directly in his auburn eyes.

" _He_ has returned."

Simba roared, leaping to action. Suddenly, he turned back to the other three. "Return to the den, and tell the lionesses to stand their guard!" Kiara and Kovu were on their paws, running. "Come ON, Bruce!" She shouts.

They make it back to Pride Rock unharmed. "What? Why are we running?" Bruce asks. Kiara sighs. "Because, Kinja has returned." Banner quirked an eyebrow. "Who's... Kinja?" Kiara's expression grew solemn. "Kinja is a demented tyrant. He joined forces with the Outlanders not too long after I engaged Kovu."

"When he arrived to take over, Simba took him on. Little did he know, Kinja had incomparable brute strength. The few lionesses that didn't turn to the way of the Pridelands killed any lioness they could get their paws on. Kinja went for the kill and took on Simba. Although Simba survived the deep claws, we was left injured, and the Pride was weakened for many weeks."

"During those weeks, attacks kept on happening... it almost became a regular occurrence. But, what we didn't know Kinja was capable of was to take the occupancy of a dead body. He attempted to murder Father this way..."

The rock was dead silent, and Kiara was tearing up.

"He took Scar's burned carcass... tried to slit father's throat..." Kiara was choking up and tears were rolling down her face. Bruce hugged her. "Kiara, you do not have to answer my question if it causes you pain." She looked over. "He killed Grandmother." She said.

She wouldn't stop crying. She couldn't. Kovu leaped into action. "Come on, baby, let's go lie down." He said, walking her into the den. A couple minutes later, Kovu returns to Bruce, who was watching the sunset. The story of Kinja took a few hours for deep explanation. He turned and saw Kovu, deciding to give him a short, fake smile. He wasn't too sure about him.

"Why are you all over her?" Kovu asked. Bruce looked over, slightly confused. " ...I'm sorry...?" He asked, unable to understand. "I saw you earlier, when you needed water. She was the very first person you went to. Explain." He sneered.

Bruce looked surprised. What had he done? "... Uh, well, you se-"

Simba came over. A happy, victorious smirk was plastered across his face. "I believe our threat has been taken care of." The happy expression wore away when he saw only the two guys. "Where's Kiara?" He asked, terrified. He already lost his father, what more could plague his (sometimes) living nightmare?

"She is in the den, resting." Kovu said, electing to step up before Bruce could. He was the alpha male. "Okay, I think it's time to get some rest." Simba says, walking into the den.

Kovu tried to get in. "Ahh, Kovu, you know the rules! Go to your rock." He said in the midst of a yawn. Bruce followed Kovu to a rock. "Wha-?! Get your own rock!" Kovu said, kicking him away. "Oh... okay. I'll just... go over here..." Bruce said, walking to the other side of Pride Rock.

Kovu seemed to hate the doctor's guts.

[cut scene]*

"Oh... Simba thinks the battle is over. It is... indeed, but the war... it has only begun..."

 **A/N: ok, this got SO many notifications in my inbox! Thank you all! Also, we might be getting near Timon and Pumbaa, and we're also getting very close (next chapter) to seeing what Bruce has to say about Kovu's mistreatment.**

 **fire those roasts! Jk. Stay cool- Thesilentsavage08**


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Banner jerked awake from the nightmare dwelling his mind. He was a human in that dream; he was extremely confused and panicked. After a moment or two, he relaxed as the memories from the past day returned. So, Bruce sighed, electing not to go back to sleep, for the safety of Pride Rock's monarchy.

Banner looked around. Kovu wasn't at his designated rock. Assuming he must've went off for a little... uh, midnight snack, Bruce went to the waterhole, where he knew he would be alone.

The doctor was mistaken; there was the one he wanted to avoid the whole time.

Kovu sat there, lapping the water. As Bruce sat down, Kovu looked up, rolled his eyes, and took a few more laps. "What are you doing here?" He spat. Bruce's eyes stared at the darker male, a bit agitated. He covered it up with a casual voice. "Just drinking some water, that's all." He said.

Kovu looked around. "Well, now to finish our little... conversation. Why were you all over Kiara?" He asked. "It was unintentional, I was only trying to ask for help. I honestly would have come to you first... but you were gone." Bruce explained. Kovu stared at him, the tension rising. You could see it in his eyes.

"Stay _away_ from Kiara." He muttered, nudging Bruce as he walked back to Pride Rock. Bruce felt his eyes flicker green for the first time in his lion body. Bruce sat there, stunned at the amount of audacity Kovu had to say that. Then again, nobody here knew the dark secret Bruce was keeping, locked deep down somewhere.

The Hulk had been itching for a test drive in his new body when Kovu shouted in Bruce's face. Small things get to his inner monster. The lion continuously shot Bruce those... looks. Why was he, and what did they mean? Bruce was never 'all over Kiara', he was just having a simple conversation. What, he wasn't even allowed to look at her without Kovu jumping to conclusions?

Bruce sighed and shoved his paw into the pond, splashing it everywhere. Why does life have to be such a pain? Why should a mild mannered person have to suck up their pride for someone who doesn't even know what kindness is? In fact, not even any mild mannered person. Life chose him.

An agitated Dr. Banner wrapped up his current thoughts about a Kovu and tried to think about positive things. He couldn't seize the burning rage, deep down inside though. A part of him just wanted to go off completely, but he knew that he had to hide it, so long as he was here.

The sun began to rise. Bruce was hungry. Bruce headed back to Pride Rock to tell the others he was going to go hunt. When he got up there, Kovu already brought an antelope up to dine upon. _Oh. Never mind._ He reached in to grab some, but all the spots were taken, except for a tiny sliver of space between Kovu and Kiara. Bruce turned, trying to walk away, but he was just too hungry.

He tried to fit in the tiny slit of space. Kovu closed it just as Banner reached for a bite. "I worked hard to get this. Go hunt your own food, if you can, anyways. You look like you haven't hunted even once in your pathetic life." Kovu said with a smirk on his face.

Bruce mentally scathed the idiot. The Hulk was calling to be set free in the back of his head, but the doctor had to swallow his pride. Bruce's eyes flared a vibrant green as he walked out into the plains, using his anger to hunt.

He walked out into the plains of Pride Lands, nearly to the boundary. As the doctor lay low in the tall grass, he unsheathed his claws, prepping to attack the zebra in front of him. His tail wagged and his hips shook, ready to pounce on his future meal.

He leaped, the fur on his elbow joint flying. He roared, landing on the zebra. He sunk his claws into it and bit it's head multiple times, just like the book he had read said. Pretty soon, his meal was ready; it he'd stopped flinching and fidgeting. It was dead. Bruce's eyes were still green, he wasn't calmed.

Bruce began dragging his breakfast back to the den when he noticed something rather odd. Was there _supposed_ to be bloody red smoke claiming the sky as its own? Bruce was confused. The doctor didn't worry too much about it, he would just tell Simba when he got back.

The clouds bared seemingly infuriated yellow eyes. Bruce figured he was seeing a delusion, once again. But the clouds seemed to be looking at him. Bruce tried to ignore it and went right back to Pride Rock. By the time he got there, everyone was either relaxing or socializing.

Banner sat alone, avoiding the others. He was too mad to be around other people. However, the king himself began to approach him.

As Simba came over, he noticed Bruce's green eyes and his slightly unsheathed, blood-stained ivory claws. "That looked like a good kill." Simba said. He looked at Bruce's eyes. "Hmm. Were your eyes always green?" Simba asked. "Uh... no... they just turn green when I'm in a certain mood." He said back.

Zazu flew back. "Sire, you may want to come. Kinja has returned, and this time without a body." Simba left in a rush, with Nala, Kiara, and Kovu following. Bruce assumed to come, since three close friends were coming. Oddly enough, an odd duo joined Simba's side.

Kovu saw Bruce. " _Why_ did _you_ come?" He asked, crunching his nose as if he were disgusted. Bruce closed his eyes as he felt them burn a raging green. _Deep breaths, deep breaths,_ he thought. "Because, I just... _did_." The doctor said shakily. "Ugh. Fine, whatever, go with us. But stay behind me."

Bruce quietly growled. This was going to be a long day...


	4. Quick Note

**A/N: Hey you guys! Thank you for all the support and reviews for Kinja! It is seriously unbelievable! Thank you all!**

 **Also, I have some bad news. I wil be inactive for a few days because I'm going on a Winter Retreat and they take away our electronics (I'm doing this all on my iPad mini). I will try to update ASAP, as soon as I get back!**

 **thanks for the support- Thesilentsavage08 :)**


	5. Chapter 5 (4)

**[PROFANITY! and Mild gore...?]**

After an excruciating blitz into the depths of Pride Lands, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Bruce, and the other lionesses reached a crimson reddish cloud with raging yellow eyes. Soon following the doctor was Zazu, and what looked to be a meerkat riding a warthog.

Bruce felt his lips arch upwards. Timon and Pumbaa.

The physician glanced at the odd duo as they made their way to the side of the king. His small smile falters a bit when the meerkat looks back at him. "Aye, come on! We've got a kingdom to save, newbie!"

Timon took a closer look at Banner. He was new to the Pride, indeed. "Who're _you_ , anyways? Simba's baby daddy or somethin'?" He muttered, flicking his wrist as Pumbaa walked up to the head of the dash.

Bruce couldn't help but smile at the joke. He managed to make it with the others, up top, before anything could go down. He stopped where Simba was, staring at the puff of smoke.

Murder was written all over him. Black slits in his eyes narrowed down as he smiled menacingly, exposing his dagger like fangs. He eyeballed each one of them, a death scheme brewing in his head for every lion.

Simba roared, catching the monster's attention. "I thought I banned you from all of Pride Lands! _Why are you back?_ " Kinja looked Simba directly into his eyes. "Well," he says, pausing to drift lower to the ground. "... Why _not_?" Suddenly, he became a blur as his smoky presence vanished from the air and seeped into a lioness.

A snarl blurted from her mouth as her teeth became longer and sharper. Her neck, as well along her spine, grew a bloody red mane. Her leg joints earned tufts of fur in the same color. A brownish-red covered her body, and obsidian-black claws became visible. Ultimately, _she_ became a _he_.

Slowly, Kinja stood up, reaching a length just over Simba's mane. His eyes were a bright yellow, and they were emitting reddish-black smoke. His eyes looked like they were dripping blood as they narrowed.

 _This was the definition of a living terror._

Simba was about to leap onto Kinja, only to be interrupted by his remaining lionesses doing so. The blood-thirsty monster easily killed them off, taking them by the pair. He went through the King's army like a wildfire, crushing their ribs as he finished them off. He spat out bones and raw meat, turning towards the royalty of Pride Rock.

Simba was reluctant to act. He looked around, seeing if any more of his lionesses were available. Kovu stepped up. "Fight me." He said, adjusting into a battle stance. Kinja turned to the youngster. "Are you sure?" He slurred. "You've got a whole life as king ahead of you. Don't be so foolish as to waste it on a pointless fight you know you'd loose..."

"Damn it, FIGHT ME!" Kovu roared, slapping Kinja. If he was marked, it was unnoticeable because of his fur. Kinja looked up, giving the prince a death stare. "Um, Kovu, that isn't a great idea..." Bruce warned as he watched his rival back down obediently. "Now you warn me..." he mumbles as Kinja leaps.

Kovu efficiency dodged the kill, allowing him to land on Bruce. Jet black claws shoved their way into Dr. Banner's ribs. Bruce lost it. Growls escaped from his mouth. He felt his body grow, his bones snapping and relocating. Muscles grew larger and larger, eventually becoming twice the size of his adversary. Long, green tinted black hair fell from his head, just a little down his spine, and on his leg joints. His fur coat became a dark, forest green. He felt his claws sink into the ground.

The Hulk gave a loud, throaty roar that was likely heard across the whole of Pride Lands.

Simba slinked away in fear, followed by the others. They each tried to hide within their own crowd as the battle went down. Kovu stared, utterly shocked, as The Hulk locked Kinja's neck with the hold of one paw. He vigorously scarred Kinja's body at the solar plexus, gashing the hole deeper with every claw.

Kinja was silent, unable to roar. The Hulk's dark, purple eyes angrily stared into his soul as he roared, once again. He released Kinja's neck, blood gushing down as if it had been slit. Kinja roared fearfully, trying to separate from the lioness' body. His stinging, yellow eyes looked away from the... the giant in front of him. Finally, just before Kinja escaped his body, the green beast clawed down his head, causing blood to trickle down his face.

Kinja moaned a defeated roar and evacuated the lump of flesh and blood that used to be his temporary body. The cloud slowly eyeballed the pile of dead lionesses, and, in the blink of an eye, they each became a different variation of Kinja. They all, however, earned the same eyes and same red colors. They leaped onto The Hulk, biting and clawing, but it was pointless.

The Hulk's claws sank into one of the three, and then he pulled down from the neck, gashing it open. He took another by the tail, spinning him around. After a couple rounds, he slammed him on the ground. He turned around and stared at the other one menacingly. He whimpered and ran, blitzing away. The Hulk roared, being seconds on his tail.

He only managed to get a scar on his flank, running away just in time. Had he stayed a second later, he would have been dead.

The Hulk roared loudly as Kinja got away. He turned back, looking at Kovu, who stared right back in fear of being murdered. Then, a hint of challenge entered him. Why was he backing down? Bruce wasn't the alpha male. He felt as if he had to prove his dominance. But how without getting killed?

Kovu took a step forward, shutting his eyes, awaiting the attack. Instead, he hears grunts, minuscule roars and a long, miserable groan. He opened his eyes. He saw Bruce lying on the ground, looking unconscious, and worn out. Not a scrape from battle was left on him, which surprised Kovu.

Kiara walked forward, concerned. "KIARA, NO!" Simba yelled. She didn't listen. She nudged the doctor, and still, nothing happened. "Is he... dead?" Simba asked. Kovu smirked at this, and was glad to have that thought. "Mmm... nope. He is barely breathing." Kovu's smirk wore off.

They all dragged bodies back to the den, and this was all the Doctor could remember before completely blacking out.


	6. Chapter 6 (5)

**[PROFANITY!] only warning... phew...**

Consciousness seeped into Bruce. He didn't want to get up. He felt sore in his... everything. He could hear lions prowling around him, unsure where he was. He tried not to think too much and go back to unconsciousness, but like that would happen anytime soon.

Suddenly, he felt a paw on his chest. Too cautious of his body's well being, he didn't jerk. Another light tap on his side. "... Hey, guys, I think he's dead!" He hears Kovu shout. He just wanted Bruce to go. "Give him a few more hours." Simba says. "You can never be too sure. Besides, I need an explanation from him..."

Bruce felt his heart race. How was he going to explain The Hulk to a lion? A freaking lion?! He needed to calm down. He knew he did. What would happen if he didn't? The doctor didn't even want to have that thought in his head. He couldn't, though. It had to be in his head, only for him to hold a steady control over his monster.

Bruce lay there, unable to move from being surrounded. They all acted as if he were mentally asleep. Only he knew he wasn't, which everyone was unaware of. There was too much going on in the doctor's head. He needed to wake up.

So, in a hope to not turn green, Bruce slowly pretends to wake up. As his vision focuses, he sees eight eyes, each pair a different color. Slowly, he stands on his legs, shaking like a maraca. He looks each one of them in the eye. Each looks appalled, terrified. That look was something the doctor was used to.

"MONSTER!" Kovu shouts, breaking the tension. Everyone looks at him, and back at Bruce. "... I'm sorry..." he mumbles with a raw throat. "YOU SAVAGE BEAST!" Kovu shouts. Simba steps up. "Kovu!" He shouts. Kovu backed down reluctantly, eyeballing Banner observantly. He was also shooting daggers. "You had the... the capacity to kill Kinja bare-pawed?" The king asked.

Bruce was too sore to look up. He only nodded, wishing he were hidden. "I'm a monster. Kovu's right. I couldn't help it, though." The doctor mumbles. "When I get excited... or mad... or if I lack self-defense when it's urgent, then... well, that happens." Nala quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean a monster? You killed off Kinja! You're a hero!"

"Yes, but the only reason why you guys weren't attacked and killed is my burning fury was focused on Kinja. You would have been dead, had I no self control." Bruce says, walking away. Though the others were talking to him, trying to get answers, he tuned them out and laid his head.

**[cut scene]

Wishing the Pridelanders left the bodies and retreated, Kinja grunted and took the body of a lion cub. Who was he to give a damn? His presence in the cub's body caused it to sport a short, raggedy mane. He felt the body grow a little bit.

The red lion cub prowled through the tall, stalky grass, reluctantly taking himself to Zira's pride. What was he going to tell her? 'Oh, and by the way, I didn't get to kill Simba and his... friends.' That wouldn't cut it for the prick he was dealing with.

Kinja roared childishly and waded in the dry grass, pondering up an excuse. How would he explain the new one...? The one that turned green? Would he have to have an honest conversation with the fool he was working with? He was only using her to overthrow Simba. He could take over after that.

You know what? Kinja didn't give a rat's ass about lying to Zira. He was going to explain, and did she backtalk, he would slap her, put her in her place, and proceed with his plan. He was going to be the king of Pride Lands. Simba's fifteen minutes of fame were over.

After some walking, Kinja turned up at the termite mound he called his home. Zira stepped out. "So, where is Simba's head?" She sneered. "I don't have it." He said, clear throated. "WHY?! We've gone over the plan countless times! It was flawless, and yet it didn't work. Explain." She said, taking him by the scruff.

"Well, you see, after I killed the lionesses, of course, using an alive lioness body, there was a new one... they call him Bruce. You see, I leaped onto this Bruce unintentionally. I was trying to attack... the traitor. He backed away like the little coward he is, and then I landed on Bruce."

"Of course, I decided to kill him anyways, well, try to. But, instead, he grew. The beast was twice my size! He TOWERED over me. And boy, was he STRONG. he clawed at my ribs... he choked me, and no matter how hard I tried, his paw wouldn't come off."

Zira looked extremely unamused. The lioness dropped her on a burned stump. The throne used to be Kovu's when he was a cub. When it was passed down to him as a cub, before he gained the power of taking bodies, the throne was burned, hollow and scarred. Damn, did Kinja HATE being in a cub's body...

Zira severely beat the little cub for failing, not feeling a drop of remorse. Before she exited the room, she sharpened her claws on the rocky termite mound. Her eyes glowed furiously. "Fail again, little one," she snarled as she outlasted her talons, "and there won't be any more chances." With that, she struck the wall and threw the debris at Kinja.

After she walked out, Kinja plotted. And plotted. And plotted again. He plotted against every single person on his hit list, how they would go down, and when it would happen. Simba was first.

 **A/N: yeah, it's the shortest chapter. Sorry, I'm just really busy. I might update weekly instead of daily, it's hard to keep up. More will come, I can promise you that. Thank you all for sticking with the program!**

 **when the shots have been fired, you're officially a savage lvl. 1 - Thesilentsavage08 :)**


	7. Chapter 7 (6)

At dusk, the twilight just after the sunset, Bruce woke up. Everyone was in the den asleep. Phew, he thought as he limped to the waterhole. Little did the doctor know, someone else was stalking his every single move.

Kinja snuck out of the Outland and into the Pride Lands just before the sun met the horizon. Though it was a tad early for his taste, he needed to get this done in order to get Zira off of his back. Oh, how he hated working with her.

Just as Kinja reached the waterhole, he saw someone else go for a drink. He smiled, halfway exiting his lion body. Slowly, his red, cloud-like remainder seeped into the pool of deep water. His yellow eyes cooled to match the tome of the beige moon reflecting on the water. They peered at the individual getting a midnight sip.

Had it been... him? The horrid beast whom nearly killed Kinja single-handedly? Well, now he tactfully had to spook the fool without unleashing this... Bruce's... inner wrath. So, in all of his fury, he sank into the waterhole. He was in search of a hippo.

Bruce stared into his reflection, unaware of either the lion (Kovu; he saw Banner go for a drink) prowling behind him or the red smoke beneath the surface of liquid. Bruce just sat there. Suddenly, a kick in the rear scared the life out of him. Banner jumped and flashed around. "WHO?!" He growled uneasily and hyped.

He felt his eyes flare green. Then, a sound of laughter came. Bruce turned to the location of the sound. "You're so stupid, Bruce. It was me, Kovu." He managed to spit out before laughing at Bruce's facial expression. "Kovu, did you go all the way out of your night to jumpscare a lion that might not even be me?"

Then, it happened. A large, rusty reddish hippopotamus splashed out of the water. Both lions jumped back. The hippo roared, exposing its' crooked, pointy teeth to the world. It charged at the two, mainly at Bruce. Kovu ran out of the way, pushing Bruce. "Kill it! We've seen what you can do, Bruce!"

Banner crouched down to the ground as the gargantuan in front of him roared again. Why was Bruce scared? It was a scientific fact that hippos were vegetarian. But, then again, they are very territorial... besides, this was a cartoon. So, the doctor risked it and swiped at the animal.

That was a _bad_ decision.

The hippopotamus' foot was soon on the doctor's hinds. Bruce scraped to get free from the monster's hold, but it had a mind of its own. The hippo laughed evilly through a growl. For a second, Banner thought he was delusional. Then, he looked back. Getting a vague glimpse of the skin, it was red. Like Kinja.

 _No... not again..._

Bruce screamed at Kovu for help. "You're PERFECTLY CAPABLE of killing it off yourself!" Kinja said back, watching the action. "Besides, why would I help _you_?" Bruce sighed. He was in the wrong situation at the wrong time. He clawed at the hippopotamus even more.

Soon enough, Kinja stomped on Bruce, crushing him like an ant. Bruce couldn't take it. He was still fighting the pain. Kovu grunted and walked over. "JUST _KILL_ HIM!" And with that, he began kicking and scratching his rival. Bruce lost it. Total chaos ensued after the transformation.

Kinja rolled over a raging Bruce (whom was turning green) and kicked him into the water. That ought to take care of him, Kinja thought. _Now for Simba..._

But, before the hippo could get anywhere, a splash came form the water and a loud, violent roar came from the being in the water. The Hulk looked straight at the perpetrators in the scene before him. He eyeballed the two, deciding whom to kill first. The hippo charged at him before he could conclude his thoughts.

The Hulk snarled at the charging beast. He didn't move, and he didn't have to, because the hippo stopped. The Hulk sank his claws deep into the hippopotamus and pulled down forcefully. He did this until he got kicked down. Kinja the hippo trampled over him and blitzed back into the waterhole.

Then, The Hulk turned to Kovu. A deep, low growl came from the monster. Kovu backed down as The Hulk towered over him, reaching higher stakes the closer he got. Kovu finally roared, swiped, and ran for his life. He ran an hour long, nonstop, away from the Pride. Of course, The Hulk followed him.

Finally, they stopped at a grassless field. Kovu looked back. Oddly, nobody was behind him. He sighed, relieved, and paced around. Suddenly, there was a jump-scare. Kovu ran. He knew he had a life ahead of him. He ran, however, deep into the Outlands. He knew it only when he stopped. The Hulk leaped on him and beat him.

Kovu finally got up. This whole three-hour long fiasco took a major toll on his body. The Hulk was pacing around, trying to find out where he was. Finally, after an hour of awkward silences besides growls, grunts, and maybe a few roars, he heard Banner return from the hiatus his rage put him in.

He lay there, wordless, as the sky twinkled on. Kovu laid down.

Suddenly, a large break in the sky occurred. Kovu looked over in interest. A small figure fell from the hole in the sky.

Not again...

 **A/N: Well, some of you all wanted a plot twist, so here you go! Sorry, I feel like my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I will try to work on them the second I can.**

 **I felt like this chapter would add a major turn to where the plot seemed to be headed. You're probably wondering who this person through the portal will be. GUESS WHAT!? I don't even KNOW! Wonderful. Well, stay cool, guys. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8 (7)

"Where the hell...?" Tony said, adjusting himself into a more... suitable position. He was now laying on his arms, or front legs, and he felt cramped, but it would have to suffice. Tony looked around, taking into account his odd new surroundings. The engineer looked up at his short hair. It was raggedy and pulled away from his face. Well, except for the little piece hanging between his eyes. The one he was looking at.

Where was Tony? He was supposed to be _finding Bruce,_ not _jumping universes._ Then it hit him: Bruce fell into a portal _leading_ to another universe. Damn science, so useful but so confusing. Tony sighed. Well, if he was _going_ to be a lion, he'd might as well make the best of it.

The engineer stood up and dusted off. Wait a minute, this scenery looked terrifyingly familiar, and he remembered something bad happening in this place. Deja Vu...

Large, hollow bones that were the size of cars, maybe buildings, if you will, were scattered about the dark, gray area. The sky was plastered with stormy clouds and the air reeked of dead, decaying flesh. Tony looked up at the biggest skull. Well, it finally came to him, he was standing in none other than the elephant graveyard from Disney's The Lion King. How in the world...?

Oh, wait, science.

The billionaire walked around, trying pointlessly to find an exit, griping out loud all the while. Then, a sudden evil cackle came from... well, somewhere. Stark turned to the noise. A tall, stocky hyena came from the shadow. On him he wore a lion skin cloak. It was Scar. The one from the first movie, only he was burned alive, and only his hide was left. Scar's body fur was currently being used as a jacket. _What a convenient way to put someone's dead body to use,_ Tony thought

Tony's hazel eyes looked at the hyena in undeniable curiosity. Yeah, he was curious. There wasn't anything anyone was going to do to stop him from quenching the burning thirst, either.

"Well, a VISITOR, Shenzi! I just knew we'd get a visitor ONE of these days!" He said. Another spotted hyena stepped out. "If only Ed we're here to see this..." Shenzi said. Banzai looked at his comrade in stupidity. "...Ed? Boy, you killed that fool! You ate him like he was a... uh, a zebra or so'mn!" The two hyenas guffawed at their stupid comments for what seemed to be ages.

Tony sighed, once again, and decided to leap into verbal action. "Um, _hey_...?" Stark began. The two hyenas looked over at the lion. They opened their mouths to talk, but before they could say anything, the billionaire cut them off. "Uh, yeah, _you two?_ Where's the way out, because I was trying to ask you, but you people clearly don't know what _customer etiquette_ is."

The two dogs eyed each other with unknowing expressions. After the wave of bewilderment, Banzai's face grew a look of intimidation. Well, he was trying to seem intimidating, but he really wasn't. "What're _you_ doing here, _Pridelander_?" He questioned as he began to walk around a currently sitting down Tony Stark. Frankly, Stark wasn't scared at all. Okay, maybe a tiny bit. But his concern was placed more or less on his friend, Banner.

"Okay, _one_ , I'm not OF the Pridelands, so you can stop here. Secondly, I need to go so I can find a friend who's IN the Pridelands, so, if you'd be so kind as to show me where that is, then I'll be out of your way, and you'll be out of mine. Deal?"

The hyena duo stood there, amazed at either this lion's level of audacity or level of stupidity. "Well, I'm WAITING for an answer." He said. The two still seemed star struck. "Tapping my foot like Sonic. Come on, yes or no?" Shenzi looked at Stark with a fiery feeling. "Um, HOW ABOUT _NO_ , Prince Charmin'?" She says. "Hold on, let me rephrase that... I'm waiting for you two to comply and let me into Pride Rock."

"And if we don't, What'll you do about it?" Shenzi says. "Yeah, you can't make us _DOGS_ do nothin'!" Banzai adds on. The duo began cracking up again. "Are you guys always so much of a pain in the ass to all of your visitors? No wonder you don't get any." Tony said. The two wild dogs ignored him completely, making jokes of anything and everything they said.

Tony sat there, stumped on how to find his way out. And then he remembered in the movie, when Simba and Nala were being chased, they climbed up the elephant spine. He also remembered the scar that Shenzi earned, dead on her cheek. Tony briefly glanced at the female, looking to see if the scratch was still there. There was barely a trace of it, but it was there. Tony sat there, debating on rather to run or not.

He eventually blitzed out of sight, too swift to be caught by the mindless mutts. Sure, they were chasing, but they were slow on their feet; when Tony looked back, the were out of sight. So, now that he was in Pride Lands, he had to find a certain Doctor Banner before impending doom could strike, if it hasn't already.

 _ **Meanwhile, back at Pride Rock...**_

"Daddy? DADDY!" Kiara shouted in a mad, worried rush for her father. Simba was asleep, soundly snoring. "DAD! I CAN'T FIND KOVU, OR BRUCE, DAD!" She screamed. Soon enough, her voice wore out. She figured that her dad was in too good of a dream to focus on her right now or something. She went back to bed, not knowing what was soon to strike the royalty...

Then she remembered, her sore dad was resting. Kinja _had_ wounded him, after all. She decided that her father needed to rest more than to put more worries on his shoulder, as worried as she was.

 ** _And meanwhile, with our main antagonist..._**

Kinja laughed as he made his way to Pride Rock. All he needed to do was to catch a lion, preferably male, and attack. He grinned as he found his target. With Bruce and Kovu out of the way, he could easily take down Simba. Then the thought came to him: why did the just possess Simba's conscience instead? Kinja sighed in his stupidity. He put himself in all of this turmoil, but whatever. There was no turning back.

Kinja happily stole a full grown male lion's body. He decided not to roar; that would only attract the attention that was unwanted. He felt his legs grow stockier, taller and stronger. The feeling of being able to rule over everything in his ultimate tyranny felt overwhelmingly motivational. He was going to kill Simba, and he was going to take the throne. Nothing would stop him.

He crouched, low to the ground, and scuttled his way to the Rock. It was about to go down...


	9. Update

**A/N: AYYYYE. Sorry for being so inactive lately. You know, being in 7th grade is tough, especially during testing and stuff. It's been a long week, the end of the quarter is coming, and I have to finish a couple books and write summaries, or else I'll have an "F". Then I won't be able to update for, like, a month.**

 **Expect next chapter to be amazing! I kinda started it, but I got too busy, keeping up with extracurricular activities and such. I signed up for baseball, too, so I should have some sort of updating schedule soon.**

 **thanks for hanging in there!**

 **-thesilentsavage08 :P**


	10. Chapter 10 (8)

The reddish gray lion reached the base of Pride Rock. The sun cast a sweltering heat across all of the land. This was the perfect time to ambush Simba and his Pride; the king was injured, it was horribly hot (making not only Simba, but the remaining lionesses feel exhausted), and everyone would be too hot to go find out what was happening. All he had to do was get Simba alone.

In the midst of his thoughts, Kinja unconsciously hid behind a boulder. Lucky enough for him, the lionesses were just exiting their cave and going into the savanna to hunt. They didn't notice him, and went right past him. Kinja smiled sinisterly from not only his sheer luck, but the fact that he could now begin his murder scheme. This thought brought eternal happiness to him.

He looked back to see if the lionesses were gone. Indeed, they were. So, slowly and cautiously, Kinja began to snoop up the rock, until he reached the top unnoticed. Well, almost unnoticed. Zazu was at the corner, back turned to the lion. So, he effortlessly pounced on the bird, beak first. Then, he shoved his talons into the bird's tiny body, scraped downwards in a slow, agonizing motion. Zazu was dead. Surely nobody cared, though.

Then, Kinja snooped into the main den, where Simba, Nala, and Kiara slept. This wouldn't work because he needed Simba, and Simba _alone_. So, he decided to do this the easier way. He would simply slit the king's throat. Silently, he walked over to Simba, muzzling him with the clench of a paw. The lion's eyes remained shut. _Good_ , thought Kinja. Then, he unsheathed the sharpest claw.

With another evil grin, he slowly pulled the talon closer and closer to Simba's throat. Calmly, Simba's eyes fluttered open. Once he realized what was going on, he jolted around, restless and terrified. He began kicking at Kinja, landing he red lion on top of Kiara. The princess screamed and backed away. Soon enough, Nala and Simba pounced on him, clawing and beating him relentlessly.

In the midst of the brutal storm, Kinja remembered why he came: To slit the king's throat. So, he leaped, landing on Simba. Then, he reached for his throat. Four nail-like claws punctured Simba's neck, and out they came. Suddenly, it all stopped. A loud gasp came from the king as he rolled about the ground, trying to cover the rather wide wounds. Blood drenched Simba's paws as he felt himself begin to go limp. Tears filled his eyes, rolling down his bloody face.

The king of Pride Rock collapsed on the ground. Slowly, he felt his eyes; they were beginning to falter to a close. Kiara, terrified, walked over to her dying father. She began weeping along with her mother. "Simba..." Nala said, rubbing up against her husband. "Daddy..." Kiara said. Simba looked up, partially looking at his family. His eyes seemed a bit off, and his wife noticed. "Simba?" She asked.

 ** _(The next few paragraphs are in Simba's POV)_**

My life flashed before my eyes, each memory fading into darkness. I look up above, beyond my girls before me, and I see my father, Mufasa. I hear him calling me...

 _Simba..._

 _Simba... You are now with the great kings... one of us..._

I hear my daughter, my only child, plead for me to stay. I wish I could, but the agony is just too strong...

My wife nudges her head against me. Trying with all of my strength to keep my eyes open, I look over at her and kiss her on her chin. I grasp Kiara's paw and kiss her, too. "I... love you both with all of my heart. For as long as you live..."

I feel my eyes slowly close. My life is caving in.

"Never... "

Trying to speak with holes in my throat was a pain. I try to speak, my family needs to hear me say this. My final words fall out.

"Ever... "

I take my final breath as I float into the light of eternity. I feel my eyelids close onto each other. I open them for a final time.

"Forget that. Do not let _anyone_ tell you different. Goodbye my loves..."

As my eyes close, as my last breath escapes my nostrils, I hear screams and cries from the ones I love the most. At last, I can be with my father...

(Ok, back to normal POV)

Kiara screamed the loudest. She was too terrified to do anything. She just witnessed her father's death before her. Nala turned around, looking for the culprit. Kinja left in the midst of Simba's death. The lion had done his deed, and was off to think of adding to his plot. He decided to find the big, hefty green one...

But since when was it okay to fight fire with fire?


	11. Update 2

Heyoooo. Yes, I know it's been practically a month, and I'm sorry for not updating. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I guess you could say I have writer's block. Ugh, I have not having ideas to plot. When I do get the chance to think creatively, I'm just overwhelmed with homework and crap. You'd understand, right?

I've been having to read a lot and I'm doing a global warming research paper in science. Well, it's more of an essay than a paper. My life is really busy. I'm moving rather soon, and I'm trying to kick in the most time with my friends. I'll upgrade as soon as I'm available.

~thesilentsavage08


End file.
